Color my heart
by Milie Candle
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le dernier tome, quatre mois après le solstice d'été, et met en scène Nico Di Angelo rencontrant Cassiopée Klain, fille d'Iris. Il est solitaire, sombre, presque toujours de mauvaise humeur, elle est joyeuse, extrovertie et pleine de couleurs. A première vue, rien ne semble les rapprocher. Et pourtant...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Rencontrer le prince des Enfers dans un parc.

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis le solstice d'été, durant lequel un grand tremblement de terre avait ébranlé les États-Unis, et le mois de Septembre avait à nouveau rempli les couloirs des lycées d'élèves encore rêveurs de leurs vacances.

Les élèves de l'école d'art Saint-Alice, eux, n'avaient pas à passer leur rentrée enfermés dans des salles de classe, à leur plus grand bonheur. Toute la classe de seconde 3A se prélassait dans un parc à San Francisco et profitait des derniers jours de Soleil, à la recherche de quelque chose à peindre ou à dessiner. Parmi eux, Cassiopée Klain, une adolescente de quinze ans. Elle était en tenue d'artiste : gilet de sport et jupe confortables, un crayon dans les cheveux pour faire tenir son chignon, histoire de ne pas avoir de mèches devant les yeux quand elle peindrait son modèle. Enfin, quand elle en trouverait un. Car elle errait dans le parc depuis une demi-heure et impossible de trouver l'inspiration. Elle se baladait dans les allées, son carnet à croquis sous un bras et ses pinceaux dans l'autre, à la recherche de quelque chose à dessiner. Désespérée, elle finit par s'asseoir sur l'herbe et repousser une mèche de ses cheveux blonds de devant ses yeux bleus. Elle poussa un long soupir et caressa du regard ce qui l'entourait. À sa gauche un grand arbre, devant elle, un lac, et à sa droite, un autre banc vide. Derrière elle... Cassiopée écarquilla les yeux et retint un petit cri. Quand ce garçon était-il apparut ? Lorsqu'elle s'était assise quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'était pas là... Elle le détailla du regard alors qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Il était assis contre un arbre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son air pas très sympathique et sa tenue... comment dire... très _noire_, intriguait Cassiopée. Il devait avoir environ quatorze ou quinze ans, avait des cheveux d'ébène, un peu trop long, des iris si sombres qu'elle n'y distinguait pas ses pupilles et de grosses cernes bleuâtres. Le garçon finit par lever les yeux vers elle, et elle fut transpercée par son regard de glace. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se dégageait de lui, quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise et qui lui donnait des frissons. Quelque chose comme... une aura de _mort_. L'adolescent se leva et s'apprêta à partir sans un mot quand Cassiopée l'interpella.

\- Hé toi !_ Death Boy_ !

Cassiopée ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé comme ça, c'était tout simplement la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. N'empêche, il se reconnut et se retourna, la fixa d'un air méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix un peu rauque.

Cassiopée ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle avait trouvé le courage de l'appeler. Cool. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te dessiner ?

« Wow. » pensa-t-elle. « Dans le top des excuses improbables,t'es montée direct dans le top 3, ma vieille... » La garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis un peu pressé.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Cassiopée, ça prendra que cinq minutes. Assieds-toi là et ne bouge pas.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance mais elle en profita. Elle avait enfin quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un à dessiner, alors elle n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant ! Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et le fit s'asseoir, frissonnant au contact de sa peau froide. Il paraissait confus, mais s'assit. Cassiopée recula de quelque pas, s'assit à son tour et commença un croquis rapide au crayon de papier.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adolescent pour faire la conversation.

\- Nico, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Nico Di Angelo.

\- Enchantée Nico, moi c'est Cassiopée Klain, mais tout le monde m'appelle Cassie.

Nico hocha la tête, toujours confus qu'une inconnue lui parle ainsi. Cassie, de son côté, avait fini son croquis et commença à peindre.

\- T'es d'ici ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- D'où tu viens alors ?

\- De... De Long Island.

\- Wow, c'est loin, s'étonna Cassie. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les environs ?

\- Je suis venu voir le Camp.. euh... des amis, se rattrapa le jeune homme. Je suis venu voir des amis.

\- Mmh, répondit-t-elle.

\- J'ai fini ! S'exclama-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Cassie regarda son œuvre avec fierté. Avec ça elle aurait au moins un A+ ! Elle le montra à Nico par politesse. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. La petite toile le représentait assis sur un trône noir, le regard cerné et perdu dans le vide, une diadème d'obsidienne posé sur la tête.

\- Je vais l'appeler _Le prince des Enfers _! Annonça Cassie.

Nico se rétracta soudain, s'éloigna de quelques pas et plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ce nom ? Cracha-t-il agressivement.

\- Je sais pas, ça sonne bien, non ? Répondit Cassie, surprise par ce soudain revirement de situation.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Ah. Bon ben, sal...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le saluer qu'il avait disparu. Comme ça, au milieu du parc, il était là et maintenant il n'y était plus. Cassie cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle avait rêvé, puis baissa les yeux sur sa toile. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, sa peinture était bien là. Mais alors... Cassie secoua la tête. « C'est rien » pensa-t-elle, « je deviens juste folle. C'est rien. » Elle regarda sa montre et constata que l'heure était déjà terminée depuis cinq minutes. Elle sortit du parc en vitesse et courut jusque devant son école, où Mme Raillion, sa prof principal, lui passa un savon : « Mlle Klain... bla bla bla... retards sont inadmissibles... bla bla bla... heure de colle... » Cassie rentra au pensionnat déprimée. Elle trouva dans sa chambre sa colocataire, Aïko Katsuo, une japonaise aux cheveux turquoises et aux yeux noirs. Les deux filles partageaient cette chambre depuis une semaine seulement et elles étaient déjà devenues meilleure amies du monde. Elle se plaignit du sermon de sa professeure auprès de son amie, puis alla prendre une douche. Elle resta sous l'eau chaude pendant dix bonnes minutes, savourant l'odeur apaisante de son shampoing au caramel. Elle sortit de la douche, se passa une serviette autour de la poitrine et poussa un cri strident en découvrant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Aïko débarqua à la rescousse, paniquée, et resta elle aussi bouche bée devant l'apparence de son amie. Les cheveux de Cassie étaient multicolores. Mais vraiment. Ses racines étaient bleues, puis un côté devenait orange et l'autre vert, ses longueurs viraient ensuite au violet pour finir rouges aux pointes. La vision de Cassie de brouilla et quand elle s'agrippa au lavabo, il devint rose, comme si la couleur se répandait à partir des ses mains.

\- Aïko, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda la jeune fille, affolée.

La bouche de son amie se ferma et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Habille-toi, ordonna celle-ci. Il faut qu'on parte.

\- Quoi ? Aïko ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aïko !

Aïko lui balança ses vêtements à la figure et partit chercher les clés de son scooter. Quand Cassie enfila ses vêtements, son t-shirt blanc devint turquoise, son gilet gris vira rose bonbon et sa jupe prit une couleur vert pomme. À peine fut-elle habillée que son amie l'entraîna en courant jusqu'au garage à vélo de son école, où elles montèrent sur son scooter. Elle démarra sans même prendre le temps de mettre son casque et s'élança en dehors de l'établissement sans un regard en arrière.

\- Aïko ! Paniqua Cassie, voyant que les vêtements de son amie changeaient de couleur là où elle posait ses mains. Aïko, dis-moi au moins où on va !

\- À la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, Cassie. On va à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: T-shirt rose bonbon et stylo quatre couleurs

_Nico était en Enfers. Littéralement. Des flammes léchaient son corps, le brûlaient, le carbonisaient. La fumée lui piquait les yeux, l'asphyxiait. Des mains squelettiques lui retenaient les chevilles, il était incapable de s'enfuir. Devant lui,une silhouette familière. Une tresse brune, des yeux sombres, un arc sur l'épaule. « Bianca... » chuchota-t-il. Sa sœur lui sourit alors que son visage se décomposait. Sa peau se décolla, ses muscles pourrirent, laissant ses os apparents. Nico voulut crier mais son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le cadavre de chair pourrissante s'approcha de lui et le comprima d'une étreinte mortelle. Sa cage thoracique était bloquée, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il allait mourir. Lui, le fils de la mort, il allait mourir._

Nico Di Angelo se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur, le souffle court et le cœur battant, il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 07h02. Un cauchemar. Encore. Il se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne régulière et que les battements de son cœur de calment. Il s'extirpa des couvertures de son lit et ouvrit les épais rideaux de velours noirs. L'éblouissante lumière du matin l'aveugla quelques instants, puis il s'y habitua. Il se retourna et contempla ce qui lui servait de chambre dans le bungalow d'Hadès : des murs _noirs_, un parquet _noir_, un plafond _noir_, des rideaux _noirs_, des meubles _noirs_... Largement de quoi bien déprimer dès le matin. Nico soupira et se dirigea vers son armoire -_noire_, évidemment- et y prit ce qui lui tomba sous la main : un T-shirt _noir_, un jeans _noir_, des converses _noires_ et sa nouvelle veste en cuir -la dernière ayant été déchiquetée par des griffes de loup-garou. Puis il sortit. La veille, il avait fait son rapport à Percy et Jason sur l'avancement de la construction des temples et des bungalows pour les dieux mineurs au Camp Jupiter. Aujourd'hui il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, il se contenta d'errer un peu dans la colonie. Plusieurs fois, des résidents de la colonie sursautèrent alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre, mais la plupart s'y était habitué. Certains lui souriaient même, ce qui était un changement radical par rapport à avant. Alors qu'il s'était décidé à se rendre au bungalow d'Apollon pour y voir son meilleur ami, Will Solace, il percuta quelqu'un.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne regardai pas devant... QUOI ?!

Sa veste et son T-shirt étaient devenus rose bonbon. Il retira sa toute nouvelle veste avec horreur et l'examina de plus près, pour constater que le cuir lui même était devenu rose.

\- D...Désolée, je ne contrôle pas trop mes... euh... _pouvoir_s.

Nico leva les yeux, et se trouva nez à nez avec... une touffe de cheveux multicolore. Sous cette arc-en-ciel capillaire, des grands yeux bleu ciel ourlés de noir et un petit sourire nerveux. Il mit un certain temps à reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il avait croisée au parc à San Francisco deux jours plutôt.

\- Cassiopée ! S'exclama-t-il, lui même surpris de se souvenir de son nom.

_-_ Euh... Euh... Nicolas ? Tenta l'adolescente.

_\- Nico, _corrigea-t-il.

_\- _Exactement.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Nico leva encore les yeux et reconnut Jason, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses petites lunettes rectangulaires. Les deux hochèrent plus ou moins la tête, ne pouvant pas vraiment dire qu'ils se _connaissaient_.

\- C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Jason. Je suis un peu occupé vous voyez, alors Nico tu n'as qu'à faire visiter la colonie à Cassie !

\- Mais... tenta Nico.

\- Bon bah je file, conclut le fils de Jupiter. À plus !

Confus, les deux adolescents le regardèrent partir à grands pas. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre eux.

\- Désolée pour tes vêtements, s'excusa encore Cassie. Je demanderai à Butch de te les recolorer.

\- Butch ? Demanda Nico.

\- Butch Walker, c'est le conseiller en chef du bungalow d'Iris. On est que cinq mais bon...

\- Tu es une fille d'Iris ?

\- Vu la couleur de mes cheveux et celle de ta veste, c'est plus que probable. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu es un... demi-dieu, un sang-mêlé, comme ils disent. C'est qui ton parent divin ?

\- Hadès.

Là, en général, les gens avaient deux réactions possibles : la peur ou le mépris. À voir pour laquelle Cassie allait opter.

\- C'est trop cool ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- _Cool_ ? Répéta Nico, complètement décontenancé.

Flippant, dégoûtant, morbide ou glauque, il aurait compris. Mais _cool _?

\- Ben oui, confirma Cassie, je trouve ça plutôt cool moi. Genre tu peux appeler des zombies, tout ça... T'es déjà allé en Enfers ?

\- Euh, oui, plusieurs fois...

\- Wow, ça a l'air géant. Bon, tu me fais visiter ?

Nico hocha la tête, Cassie essaya tant bien que mal de donner une couleur plus sobre à ses vêtements et finit par arriver à un marron un peu plus neutre, puis il commença à lui faire faire le tour de la colonie : les bungalows, la foret où se déroulaient les jeux de l'étendard, les temples en construction, l'aire d'entraînement... Il ne faisait pas un très bon guide, ne lâchant que quelques mots pour chaque endroit, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Cassie, qui contemplait partout autour d'elle avec les yeux d'un enfant. Pour elle, tout ça devait sembler si irréel... Nico songea que si elle était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt, durant la guerre contre Gaïa, son émerveillement aurait été changé en horreur. Il secoua la tête pour y chasser les souvenirs et les pensées négatives.

\- Prochaine étape, annonça-t-il, l'armurerie.

Il la conduisit jusqu'au hangar où les armes étaient stockées, et fut lui-même impressionné par la quantité astronomique d'objets en bronze céleste accrochés sur les murs, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

\- Et je suis sensée choisir une seule chose parmi tout ça ? Fit Cassie, désespérée.

\- Je crois bien, confirma Nico.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Nico se retourna et constata qu'Annabeth les avait rejoint.

\- Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase, se présenta-t-elle à Cassie, fille d'Athéna.

\- Cassiopée Klain, fille d'Iris. Tu peux m'appeler Cassie.

\- Alors Cassie, est-ce que tu t'es déjà servie d'armes avant ? Questionna-t-elle en la prenant en charge.

\- Un peu, dague, pistolet et fusil, seulement.

Annabeth et Nico restèrent bouche bée suite à cette déclaration parfaitement sereine. « _Seulement » _dague, pistolet _et_ fusil ?

\- À quelle occasion, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Annabeth une fois qu'elle eu repris ses esprits.

\- J'étais une SDF avant, je vivais en banlieue, expliqua Cassie, et disons que... on doit parfois faire face à situations difficiles.

Nico la regarda soudain avec bien plus d'attention et de respect. Elle était fière et droite, la tête haute, le regard perçant, et si sa chevelure multicolore et ses vêtements pastels gâchaient un peu son look, il pouvait sans peine l'imaginer tenir tête à un des enfants d'Arès.

\- Dans ce cas, annonça Annabeth de nouveau parfaitement neutre, j'ai l'arme parfaite pour toi !

Annabeth s'éloigna un peu pour fouiller dans une boîte en métal puis revint et posa l'arme en question dans la main de Cassie.

\- Un... stylo ? Fit la jeune fille, décontenancée.

\- Pas seulement, sourit Annabeth.

\- Ok, concéda Cassie, un stylo quatre couleurs, mais un stylo quand même.

\- Essaie une des couleurs pour voir, conseilla la fille d'Athéna. Mais pas le rouge.

Cassie leva un sourcil perplexe, mais obéit, et appuya sur le bleu. Soudain, le stylo changea de forme et de couleur, il s'allongea et s'effila, pour finalement se transformer en dague de bronze céleste.

\- QUOI ?!

Cassie lâcha l'arme et elle se retransforma en stylo tout simple.

\- C'est un stylo enchantée par un fils d'Hécate, expliqua Annabeth autant à Cassie qu'à Nico (qui songeait que ce stylo lui faisait fortement penser à Turbulence, le stylo/épée de Percy). Essaie le noir et le vert maintenant.

Cassie pressa le noir, et un silencieux tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel apparut dans sa main. Elle relâcha son doigt et le stylo revint. Même chose, avec le vert, et un fusil de chasse prit sa place.

\- Ses balles sont en bronze céleste, alors fais-y attention quand tu t'entraînes.

\- Pas de problème ! Affirma Cassie en manipulant précautionneusement le stylo. Et le rouge ça fait quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Annabeth, le créateur n'a jamais pu nous le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est mort avant.

\- Oh, lâcha Cassie. En tous cas, merci beaucoup, Annabeth.

\- C'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider, lui souria-t-elle. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il va bientôt être midi. Si ça te dis, tu veux bien te joindre à ma table ? Toi aussi Nico, tu es le bienvenu.

Nico sursauta, surpris d'entendre son nom. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne mangeait pas tout le temps à la _table des Héros_ comme l'appelaient les autres Sang-Mêlés, il préférait manger seul ou avec Will. Il accepta tout de même la proposition d'Annabeth qui les mena jusqu'à la fameuse table des Héros où étaient déjà réunis Percy, Jason et Piper. Une fois les présentations faites, le déjeuner se déroula tranquillement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Cassie transforme une de ses tomates en tomate _bleue_ sans faire exprès. Tout le monde, même Nico, se tourna vers Percy qui s'était étouffé de surprise.

\- Une tomate _bleue_ ?! S'exclama ce dernier, bavant déjà rien qu'à l'idée de la manger.

\- Attention Annabeth, avertit Jason, Cassie va te piquer ton petit ami !

Annabeth sourit et donna un coup de coude au fils de Jupiter.

\- Est ce que tu peux rendre cette pomme bleue ?! Demanda Percy à la fille d'Iris. Et ce coca ?!

\- Euh... Je... Je crois.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, la dissuada Annabeth, il fait une fixation sur la nourriture bleue !

Cassie rit, prit la pomme que lui tendait Percy dans la main et se concentra. Le fruit passa progressivement du rouge au vert, puis au bleu, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ses cheveux et sa chaise l'étaient aussi. Tout le monde rigola et Percy réalisa son rêve de manger une pomme bleue. Bientôt tout la nourriture sur la table devint bleue et d'autres Sang-Mêlés vinrent pour voir ce qui provoquait les cris de joie du célèbre fils de Poséidon. Pour ne rien arranger, c'est ce moment précis que choisit Iris, la déesse messagère des arc-en-ciels, pour revendiquer sa fille. Un gigantesque arc-en-ciel apparut dans le ciel et tomba sur Cassie, plongeant les environs dans une ambiance de boîte de nuit aux projecteurs multicolores. Au début, cela amusa Nico, comme tout le monde, puis la foule devint rapidement étouffante et il finit par s'éclipser avec son gâteau au chocolat bleu. Il s'éloigna un peu et s'assit seul à une table histoire de finir son dessert tranquille. Peine perdue, car cette fois ce fut Will qui lui rendit visite. Lui et Nico discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien (surtout de cartes et de jeux vidéo en fait) jusqu'à ce que l'arc-en-ciel s'évanouisse peu à peu et que le nombre de personnes autour de la table des Héros redevienne raisonnable. Nico s'apprêtait à y retourner mais, à sa grande surprise, ce fut Cassie qui le rejoignit. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Will et lui offrit une part de gâteau bleu.

\- Cassiopée Klain ou Cassie, enchantée.

\- Fille d'Iris, je suppose ? Will Solace, bungalow d'Apollon.

\- Apollon ? Répéta Cassie. Alors tu fais quoi ? De la musique, des poèmes ?

\- En fait, je suis plutôt tourné vers la médecine, expliqua Will. Je suis guérisseur.

\- Cool. J'adore tes taches de rousseur, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Oh. Euh.. merci.

Soudain, la jeune fille se mit à rire.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que, se justifia-t-elle sous leurs regards étonnés, je trouve ça amusant qu'un fils de la Mort et un fils du Soleil s'entendent aussi bien. Enfin, je ne devrais pas parler, la Mort et les arc-en-ciels, c'est pas super non plus.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois, et Cassie apprit que Nico était né il y avait 90 ans et qu'il était resté enfermé dans un hôtel pendant environ 70 ans.

\- Mais ça ne t'as pas fait trop bizarre de ressortir dans ce monde, s'enquit Cassie, et de voir, je sais pas moi, des trains, des télés, des portables, tout ça...

\- Un peu, au début, répondit Nico, mais je m'y suis habitué.

\- T'es déjà allé au cinéma ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà vu des films mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller au cinéma.

Cassie parut songer un moment puis demanda :

\- T'aimes les films d'horreur ?

\- Il adore ça, intervint Will. Ça le fait rire.

\- Tais toi, Solace, grogna Nico.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux t'emmener au cinéma samedi, proposa Cassie.

\- Pardon ? Firent Nico et Will, pensant tous les deux avoir mal entendu.

\- Je sais qu'un film de zombie est sorti la semaine dernière, si ça te dis on pourrait aller le voir ?

\- Euh... Oui ! Répondit Nico après que Will lui ait mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Super ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

\- Cassie ! Appela Annabeth depuis la table des Héros. Percy réclame des framboises bleues !

\- J'arrive ! Répondit Cassie. Bon, samedi soir alors. À plus !

L'adolescente s'en alla, laissant derrière elle un Nico confus et un Will aux anges.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as ce sourire idiot sur le visage ? Demanda le fils d'Hadès à son ami.

\- Mais tu te rends pas compte Nico ! S'exclama Will.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- T'as un rencard avec Cassie là !

Nico s'étrangla de surprise avec son gâteau.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Arc-en-ciel, dragon et cinéma

_Cassie était dans les nuages. Littéralement. Elle flottait dans le ciel et avait les pieds posés sur un nuage. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer et il faisait froid, mais le paysage en-dessous d'elle lui fit tout oublier. La colonie s'étendait sous elle, là elle voyait les bungalows disposés en U avec d'autres un peu plus petits derrière, là-bas elle voyait la clairière où on s'entraînait, ici la forêt et surtout elle contempla la mer, la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de Long Island. Le spectacle était magnifique._

_\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?_

_Cassie sursauta et se retourna tant bien que mal, les nuages faisant un piètre sol. Derrière elle se tenait une femme aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes, elle portait de grosses lunettes ovales et des anneaux d'or aux oreilles. Sa tenue était composée d'un T-shirt multicolore et d'une longue jupe verte. En fait, elle ressemblait un peu à une hippie, avec tous ses colliers superposés et ses bagues à chaque doigt._

_\- M...Maman ?_

_La femme sourit._

_\- Oui Cassie. Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !_

_La déesse s'approcha de Cassie et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut d'abord hésitante, puis elle plongea dans l'étreinte de sa mère._

_\- Maman, est-ce que tu... Hésita Cassie. Est-ce que tu sais pour... pour Papa ?_

_\- Oui, ma chérie, répondit Iris, et je sais aussi pour Théo. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir communiqué avec toi plus tôt, mais ça risquait d'attirer l'attention des créatures qui pourraient te vouloir du mal. Mais maintenant tu es en sécurité, je vais enfin pouvoir parler avec toi. _

_Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, de grosses larmes d'émotion roulèrent sur ses joues. Trois ans. Trois ans qu'elle était seule, que son père et son petit frère étaient morts, et elle avait enfin l'épaule de sa mère pour pleurer. Iris caressa les cheveux de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme._

_\- Je vais bientôt devoir y aller, ma chérie._

_\- Déjà ?! Mais on vient juste de retrouver ! S'exclama Cassie en essuyant ses larmes._

_\- Je sais bien, mais je crois que vous avez de la visite._

_\- _Vous ? _Répéta la demi-déesse._

_\- Oui, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la colonie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Iris, c'est un ami._

_Tout à coup un énorme vacarme se fit entendre, comme si on envoyait des dizaines et des dizaines de casseroles contre un mur en métal._

_\- Tu vas bientôt te réveiller, continua Iris. Mais ne t'en fais pas je reviendrai te voir bientôt. Soit forte ma fille, et n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi. Je t'aime ma chérie._

_La déesse embrassa le front de sa fille et disparut._

Le bruit recommença et réveilla Cassie. Elle se boucha les oreilles et sortit de sa chambre. Devant le bungalow, elle retrouva ses trois colocataires : Butch Walker, le conseiller en chef des Iris, un type baraqué au crâne rasé, avec un tatouage d'arc-en-ciel sur le bras Victor Springer, un garçon plus grand et plus fin mais excellent cuisinier, avec des cheveux oranges et des yeux verts : et enfin Pierre Kogae, un jeune de treize ans, chevelure rose et yeux violets. Elle était la seule fille d'Iris, Aïko étant repartie dès qu'elle furent arrivées à la colonie. Les trois garçons regardaient en l'air les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, elle en fit donc de même et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Dans le ciel et qui descendait vers eux, un énorme dragon doré qui en s'approchant, se révéla être en or, avec sur son dos une jeune fille en robe blanche avec une tresse châtain, et un garçon en feu qui hurlait quelque chose comme « VOTRE ROI EST DE RETOOOOUUUR ! ». Soudain elle vit Nico sortir du bungalow d'à côté (Iris était le numéro 14 et Hadès le 13) et courir dans la direction du dragon. Elle n'en était pas sure, mais il lui sembla voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un peu plus loin elle aperçut aussi Jason et Piper se ruer dans la même direction en criant de joie. Intriguée elle les suivit jusqu'à la clairière où le dragon en or était en train de se poser. Le garçon sur son dos éteignit ses flammes et glissa jusqu'à terre avec un grand sourire triomphant. Il aida la fille à descendre puis se tourna vers Nico, Jason, Piper, Annabeth et Percy qui étaient tous en cercle autour de lui.

\- Alors ? Commença-t-il. Heureux de voir votre maître ador...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car les cinq demi-dieux (même Nico) se jetèrent sur lui. Certains essayaient de l'enlacer (Piper et Annabeth), d'autres avaient plutôt l'air de vouloir l'étrangler (notamment Nico, Jason et Percy). Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, Annabeth présenta le garçon à Cassie, qui hésitait à s'avancer :

_\- _Cassie, je te présente Léo Valdez (et derrière lui, le dragon c'est Festus), fils d'Héphaïstos, il fait partie des sept demi-dieux de la Grande Prophétie. C'est le capitaine de l'Argo II, le navire qui nous a fait voyager. C'est aussi celui qui s'est sacrifié pour tuer Gaïa et qui est revenu à la vie grâce au remède du médecin. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'il faisait le tour du monde avec Calypso, sa petite amie.

Cassie cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne savant pas trop quoi répondre à tout ça. Tout ce qu'on lui racontait sur la guerre contre Gaïa et sur les demi-dieux de la Grande Prophétie lui semblait si irréel quand elle s'amusait avec eux autour d'un gâteau au chocolat bleu...

_\- _Cassiopée Klain, fille d'Iris, se présenta-t-elle. Tu peux m'appeler Cassie. Enchantée !

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra vigoureusement de sa paume pleine de graisse de moteur. Elle fit ensuite la bise à Calypso (la fameuse Calypso?) et les Sang-Mêlés qui étaient venu voir le retour de Léo commencèrent enfin à se disperser. Les six demi-dieux restants plus Cassie et Calypso se rendirent dans le pavillon d'Héphaïstos où les colocataires de Léo lui firent la fête en l'accueillant avec plusieurs dizaines de pièges mécaniques mortels ce qui, pour une raison qui échappait à Cassie, sembla faire plaisir au garçon. Après que Léo et Calypso eurent raconté leur tour du monde dans les moindres détails, il était l'heure de petit déjeuner et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table des Héros. La semaine qui suivit fut particulièrement mouvementée, entre Festus qui gambadait partout en crachant des flammes, Léo qui semait de petites inventions explosives et des clés à molettes partout sur son chemin et le Coach Hedge et sa famille qui vinrent faire une visite éclair à la colonie. Tout passa si vite que que Cassie se réveilla le samedi matin sans avoir vu le temps passer. Elle bailla paresseusement et resta encore quelques minutes sous ses couvertures. Enfin, elle se décida à se lever et ouvrit ses rideaux multicolores, éclairant ses murs multicolores, puis se dirigea vers son armoire multicolore où elle ne trouva que des vêtements multicolores. Elle prit un jean bleu-vert et un pull violet, enfila des bottes jaunes et se vissa un bonnet rouge sur les oreilles. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains vide (les garçons n'étaient pas encore réveillés) et se maquilla rapidement (du mascara, du crayon, un peu de gloss et terminé!). Elle toqua à la porte des garçons puis se rendit dans la cuisine, où elle sortit un smoothie à la fraise vert du frigo. Elle le sirota tranquillement sur le canapé en attendant que les garçons se lèvent et se relaient dans la salle de bains. Bientôt les trois adolescents la rejoignirent à la grande table qui trônait dans la salle à manger. Une table bien grande pour eux qui n'étaient que quatre dans le bungalow. Apparemment, Iris était moins frivole qu'Aphrodite ou Apollon. Victor se dirigea vers la cuisine et en revint quelques minutes après avec des piles de crêpes multicolore. Tout le monde se servit et mangea en silence, encore ensommeillé. La suite de la matinée se passa plutôt banalement : Percy dut éteindre trois incendies causés par Festus, le bungalow d'Héphaïstos explosa environ cinq fois et Cassie mangea le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner à la table des Héros, la routine, quoi. L'après-midi, Piper et Annabeth l'aidèrent à s'habiller et à se maquiller. Elle récupéra sa chevelure blonde d'origine, s'habilla d'un débardeur jaune avec marqué « Death is my friend », emprunta à Annabeth une veste en cuir noir et un jean noir et à Piper une paire de bottes et un sac dorés. Son maquillage était simple : du mascara, un léger smoky eyes, et un peu de gloss. Elle ondula ses cheveux et s'attacha une queue de cheval haute. Au bout d'une heure et demie de préparatifs, elle était enfin prête, et lorsque sonna huit heures, elle frappa à la porte du bungalow d'Hadès. Elle patienta quelques secondes et Nico lui ouvrit précipitamment. Il avait l'air nerveux mais Cassie fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

\- Alors, prêt à partir ? Demanda-t-elle.

_\- _O...oui, on peut y aller.

Le garçon ferma la porte derrière lui et ils se mirent en route. Lui aussi avait soigné son look pour ce _rencard _suite aux conseils de Will. Il avait coiffé sa tignasse et s'était débarbouillé le visage, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu se débarrasser de ses cernes, et il avait ajouté un peu de couleur à sa tenue, histoire de faire plaisir à Cassie : un foulard violet autour de son cou, un sweat violet sous sa veste, ainsi que des lacets violets à ses chaussures. Cela fonctionna puisque Cassie ne put détacher son regard du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes. Elle reprit ses esprits et il la mena jusqu'à un coin reculé de la forêt derrière les bungalows où ils passèrent la barrière du camp et rejoignirent la route à pieds. Arrivés à plusieurs minutes de la colonie, Nico invoqua Jules-Albert et son véhicule, que Cassie trouva mignon à la plus grande surprise du fils de la mort (ainsi que du zombie). Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture et le chauffeur les conduisit jusqu'au cinéma que Cassie lui indiqua. Nico remercia le mort vivant qui s'enfonça sous-terre dans une ruelle sombre à côté du cinéma. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans le cinéma et demandèrent deux tickets pour _Zombies and Apocalypse _à la femme au guichet, qui embarrassa Nico quand il demanda pourquoi c'était si peu cher en lui répondant qu'il y avait un tarif spécial pour les couples. Cassie et Nico, gêné, pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ils choisirent au hasard deux sièges vers l'arrière et s'assirent côte à côte. Les lumières s'éteignirent au bout de quelques minutes et le cœur de Cassie s'accéléra légèrement. Car chose étonnante, bien qu'elle ne craigne pas le moins du monde les zombies, les fantômes et autres démons surnaturels, elle était terrifiée dans le noir. Aussi elle agrippa le bras de Nico le temps que l'écran s'allume, lui expliquant un peu honteusement sa phobie enfantine.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, répondit-il très sérieusement. C'est une peur très courante.

Cassie se détendit mais ne retira pas sa main de l'avant bras de Nico. Le film était pas mal, les effets spéciaux étaient bien faits et les scènes de combat réussies, mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Cassie fut le sourire qui ne quitta pas Nico tout au long du film. À chaque fois qu'un zombie apparaissait à l'écran (ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent), il lâchait un ricanement. Cassie hésita entre trouver ça flippant ou simplement drôle, elle finit par opter pour la deuxième option. Le film se termina deux heures plus tard, au bout desquelles Cassie et Nico étaient affamés. Ils quittèrent le cinéma précipitamment et se ruèrent tous les deux dans le premier MacDonald venu, où ils engloutirent deux Happy Meals. Chacun. Alors que Nico sirotait tranquillement un coca et Cassie un Ice Tea, elle passa à l'attaque.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

La jeune fille attendit que son interlocuteur finisse de s'étrangler, puis continua :

\- Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si c'est trop personnel...

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Je m'y attendais pas trop, se justifia le fils de la mort, embarrassé. Et, non, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna Cassie en haussant un sourcil. Enfin, je suppose que tu devais être pas mal occupé aussi, à sauver la terre tous les deux jours...

Le demi-dieu sourit.

\- Et... poursuivit Cassie, tu n'as personne en vue ? Aucune fille n'a attiré ton attention à la colonie ?

\- Non... lâcha-t-il après avoir détourné les yeux.

La fille d'Iris haussa un deuxième sourcil en notant le malaise du garçon. Pas bon ça, pas bon...

\- Tu préfères ne pas en parler ?

Nico garda le silence.

\- C'est pas grave, ajouta l'adolescente.

Celle-ci sirota quelques gorgées de soda en tentant de trouver un autre sujet de conversation pour se sortir de cette situation un peu gênante.

\- Percy, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Pardon ? Demanda la sang-mêlée qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- Percy, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux. J'étais amoureux de Percy. Mais... Plus maintenant.

Cassie ne cacha pas son étonnement. À la fois car elle apprenait que Nico était, ou du moins avait été amoureux d'un garçon, mais surtout parce qu'il s'était confié à elle. Cette dernière information fit battre son cœur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha Nico avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Non, répliqua la fille d'Iris du tac au tac. Non, Nico, au contraire. C'est courageux de ta part de te l'être avoué, et c'est un honneur que tu me fais en me le disant.

Surpris, le prince des Enfers, la fixa sans rien dire pendant un long moment, puis finit par détourner le regard alors qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

_\- _Et, sans être indiscrète, est-ce que Percy est au courant ? Et Annabeth ?

_\- _Oui, je leur ai dis après la défaite de Gaïa, confia Nico. Mais ne l'aimais plus à ce moment.

Cassie sourit de plus belle aux confidences du garçon.

_\- _Bon, c'est pas le tout, annonça-t-elle, à nouveau pleine d'énergie, mais il serait temps de se rentrer. Il est déjà 23h, mine de rien !

_\- _Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le fils d'Hadès. Prions pour ne pas nous faire chopper par Chiron.

_\- _Oui, prions...

Les deux adolescents sortirent du fast-food et tournèrent dans une petite ruelle, où Nico invoqua à nouveau Jules-Albert. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le vieux véhicule et furent brinquebalés (note de l'auteur : je n'avais pas utilisé ce mot depuis des années...) jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt de la colonie. Le zombie et sa machine furent avalés par la terre et les sangs-mêlés se faufilèrent le plus silencieusement qu'ils purent jusqu'à travers la barrière. Ils débouchèrent derrière les bungalows et, ne voyant personne, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_\- _Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, les jeunes...

Cassie sursauta et Nico jura. Derrière eux, le centaure débarrassé de sa chaise roulante les dominait de tous ses muscles.

_\- _Je peux savoir ce que deux jeunes demi-dieux faisaient à l'extérieur de la colonie, sans protection, en pleine nuit ?

Nico s'apprêta à parler tout en essayant de trouver une excuse valable, mais Chiron l'en empêcha :

_\- _Non, ne me dis rien, je préfère ne pas savoir. J'ai dépassé l'âge des désirs charnels...

_\- _Des désirs cha...

Les joues de Nico seraient devenues rouges feu si Cassie ne s'était pas déjà occupée de le rendre entièrement arc-en-ciel.

_\- _Cassie ! Protesta celui-ci en constatant ses vêtements et ses cheveux multicolores.

_\- _Désolée, désolée, c'est juste que... Oh, Chiron, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Enfin si, un peu, mais on est juste allés au cinéma !

Les côtes du centaure furent secouées d'un rire rauque.

\- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était uniquement pour vous taquiner !

Cassie poussa un soupir alors que Nico prit une mine renfrognée.

\- Bon, filez, lâcha Chiron lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle.

\- Pas de punition ? Demanda Nico, étonné.

\- Oh si, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le centaure avec un sourire amusé. Mission de recrutement pour tous les deux le mois prochain ! Mais vous pourrez être ensemble, et je vous trouverai un lycée pas trop loin d'un cinéma, histoire que vous puissiez faire vos _trucs de jeunes_ en paix, loin des vieux centaures...

\- Chiron ! Cria Nico.

\- Pas si fort, le réprimanda-t-il. Cette fois, allez-y, et estimez-vous heureux que je sois de bonne humeur.

\- Oui, répondit Cassie à la place de Nico, pas sûre que sa réponde soit très polie. Bonne nuit, Chiron.

\- Oui, _bonne nuit_, ajouta Nico, grognon.

Le centaure les regarda s'éloigner en souriant, très satisfait de lui.

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à leurs bungalows après que Cassie ait rendu à son compagnon ses couleurs d'origines. Celui d'Iris étant le plus proche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Cassie. La nuit était fraîche, mais paisible. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent. Soudainement, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La jeune fille fixa le regard sombre du demi-dieu, qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire, là ? Lâcha Nico, quittant le duel de regard le premier.

\- Là ? Demanda Cassie. Dans un moment comme ça, tu es sensé m'embrasser.

Pour la première fois, la demi-déesse vit le jeune homme passer par toutes les couleurs sans que ses pouvoirs en soient la raison. D'abord, pâle, puis bleu, puis un peu vert, et enfin très, très rouge. Cassie ne put résister et un fou rire s'empara de son corps tout entier. Elle se retint de se rouler par terre alors que le visage du prince des ténèbres se reconstituait peu à peu.

\- C'était une blague, c'est ça ? Se plaignit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille en s'essuyant les yeux. Je n'oserais pas te demander une chose pareille, continua-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. J'ai déjà de la chance que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner aujourd'hui.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il le lui rendit.

\- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita-t-elle.

\- Bonne nuit.

Cassie le salua et l'observa rentrer dans son bungalow. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle referma sa porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre, essayant de faire moins de bruit devant la chambre des garçons. Inutile, puisqu'elle les trouva tous les trois devant la PS3 dans le salon.

\- Alors, ce rencard ? S'enquit Victor.

\- Un rencard ? S'étonna Butch sans quitter les yeux de son écran.

\- Ben oui, avec Nico, précisa Pierre. Toute la colonie est au courant.

Cassie rit de la rapidité des ragots.

\- D'enfer, répondit-elle. Bonne nuit les gars, vous abîmez pas trop les yeux.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et se mit en pyjama, après quoi elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Avant de dormir, elle entrouvrit ses rideaux et observa discrètement le bungalow d'Hadès. Les rideaux étaient fermés mais elle savait qu'il était là, et ce simple fait la rendit heureuse. Elle s'allongea pour de bon et ferma les yeux, sombrant dans de beaux rêves remplis de zombies et de Happy Meals.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Duel

Le lendemain matin, Nico était de bonne humeur. Enfin, de bonne humeur pour un fils d'Hadès. Il s'habilla et se débarbouilla, après quoi il s'assit seul à la longue table d'ébène de la pièce à vivre et engloutit deux bols de céréales. Alors qu'un crâne sortait de son horloge en criant pour annoncer neuf heures, le demi-dieu songea à la punition qu'il avait écopé la veille. Une mission de recrutement, tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Il soupira à la pensée de cette corvée et rangea -enfin, balança dans l'évier plus tôt- son bol. Il enfila sa veste et sortit, aveuglé par le soleil. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bungalow d'Iris, mais ne vit personne. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être confié de cette manière à Cassie, la veille. Il frissonna à ce souvenir et poursuivit son chemin. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, il se laissa guider par ses pas, qui le menèrent au bungalow d'Apollon. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et entra dans l'infirmerie, puisque Will s'y trouvait la plupart du temps. Dans la salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde : quatre ou cinq demi-dieux avec quelques écorchures, mais il savait que ça allait se remplir au fil de la journée, les sangs-mêlés étant de véritables casse-cous. Il s'avança vers le fond de la pièce et trouva, comme il s'y attendait, Will... et Cassie.

\- Cassie ?! S'exclama-t-il, un peu trop fort puisque les patients de l'infirmerie se retournèrent dans sa direction.

La jeune fille interpellée se retourna elle aussi. Elle était assise sur un des lits et Will lui passait du désinfectant sur le bras gauche, qui saignait. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient roux et ramenés en arrière dans une queue de cheval haute, toujours un peu ondulés après leur rencontre de la veille, et elle était habillée en tenue de sport. Elle sourit au brun et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit.

\- Je me suis blessée en m'entraînant ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Percy a eu la merveilleuse idée de me refiler cette Clarisse comme partenaire...

Nico écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait concevoir qu'elle ait quelques bases dans le maniement des armes, mais est-ce que lui assigner la farouche fille de la guerre n'était pas un peu excessif ?

\- Et encore, commenta Will en enroulant un bandage autour de sa blessure, tu es chanceuse de t'en être sortie avec une simple égratignure. Je te dis pas le nombre de membres cassés qu'on a vu défiler ici juste parce que certains malheureux ont eu le toupet de la défier.

Cassie rigola nerveusement alors que Nico hochait la tête, ayant pu lui-même constater le talent de la guerrière. Will acheva le bandage et la fille d'Iris le remercia.

\- Est-ce que tu as des projets pour ce matin ? Demanda celle-ci en s'adressant au prince des Enfers.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Oh, entraîne-toi avec moi, je t'en supplie, gémit l'adolescente. Tout mais plus Clarisse...

Will rigola.

\- Après Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel et Caleo, je vous présente Klangelo, Cassico pour les intimes... murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Nico, qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- Non non, rien, répondit le fils d'Apollon en secouant la tête. Bon, filez, j'ai du boulot, moi.

\- Oui, merci encore Will ! Le remercia Cassie.

Nico salua son ami et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie, puis se dirigèrent vers l'aire d'entraînement. Dans le grande espace, des dizaines et des dizaines de demi-dieux s'entraînaient, certains entre eux, certains sur des mannequins, avec des épées, des glaives, des dagues, des lances, des filets... Les armes à feu avaient elles aussi fini par envahir la colonie, grâce au concours du bungalow d'Héphaïstos, et le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu se joignait maintenant au fracas du métal et aux cris de guerre. Le sable volait et piquait les yeux et une désagréable odeur de sueur mêlée à celle du sang flottait dans l'air. Nico et Cassie enfilèrent des protections sommaires en cuir par-dessus leurs vêtements et choisirent parmi les armes factices à leurs dispositions. Cassie s'empara d'une dague semblable à celle de son ''stylo'' et son partenaire suivit son choix. L'arme était très fine et légère, mais la lame n'était pas tranchante. Ils choisirent tous les deux un coin relativement à l'écart et se mirent en garde. Le prince des Enfers se redressa, ses deux pieds bien accrochés au sol, la main enroulée autour de son arme et l'autre le poing fermé devant son torse pour protéger ses points vitaux. Il s'attendait à ce que Cassie l'imite mais elle fit tout autrement : elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle même mit une jambe en arrière, sur la pointe des pieds, les deux mains sur la dague pointée vers le haut et la tête baissée. Le sang-mêlé avait déjà vu une garde semblable, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Il se décida à commencer en douceur et attaqua sa jambe dans le but de la déstabiliser. Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle esquiva. Pourtant, elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé, sa position était la même. Il changea de stratégie et se remit en garde, puis frappa de côté, avant de se rétracter au dernier moment et de viser son cou. Soudainement, la jeune fille s'effondra devant ses yeux, plutôt elle s'accroupit très rapidement. Emporté dans son élan, Nico était penché au-dessus d'elle et ses organes vitaux étaient à découverts. La demi-déesse se releva brusquement, la dague pointée vers son cœur, et ne s'arrêta que quand la lame toucha le cuir de sa protection. Cassie avait gagné, et durant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré leur combat, le fils d'Hadès n'avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois. Soudain, ça lui revint, l'endroit où il avait vu quelqu'un se battre de cette manière : de nombreuses années auparavant, alors qu'il était encore une jeune garçon jouant aux Mythomagics avec sa sœur Bianca, il avait vu un enfant des rues se faire agresser. Cet enfant était minuscule par rapport au colosse qui lui faisait face pourtant, en un instant, le vaurien s'était retrouvé avec une dague plantée dans le cœur. Le jeune avait ensuite disparu dans les ténèbres, après avoir récupéré la pièce que le colosse lui avait probablement volé. À l'époque, ce souvenir l'avait ébranlé et aujourd'hui encore, il lui donnait des sueurs froides. Cassie finit par lever la tête et il eut l'impression d'y discerner une infinie douleur mêlée à de la tristesse, avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne effacer cette image fugace.

\- Gagné ! Cria-t-elle en sautant de joie.

Les poumons se Nico se relâchèrent enfin et il put expirer l'air qu'il avait retenu depuis le début du combat. Il ramassa la dague qu'il avait laissé échappé et tendit une main amicale à Cassie, qui la serra vigoureusement.

\- Au fait, se rappela Nico, je ne t'ai pas demandé l'issue de ton duel contre Clarisse.

\- J'ai gagné la première manche, elle m'a terrassée sur les deux dernières.

Le brun ténébreux hocha la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. La technique de sa partenaire était extrêmement efficace, quasiment impossible à parer, mais elle ne marchait qu'une fois et ce pour une raison très simple : elle était destinée à tuer.

\- Où as-tu appris une technique pareille ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Les yeux de la fille des arc-en-ciel s'assombrirent un peu.

\- Tu sais, quand on est à la rue, on apprend comme on peut. On regarde, on subit, on imite. Là-bas, tout se joue sur l'instinct de survie. C'est la loi du plus cruel, et je peux te dire qu'il y a de sacrés spécimens.

Le sang-mêlé déglutit.

\- Enfin, poursuivit la jeune fille en reprenant des couleurs, parlons de choses plus joyeuses. Et si tu m'apprenais tes techniques ?

Nico hocha la tête, et lui enseigna plusieurs attaques et parades à la fois grecques et romaines, qu'il avait pu assimiler au cours de ses nombreux voyages entre le Camp Jupiter et la colonie. La matinée fila en un éclair et l'heure de déjeuner s'imposa lorsque les estomacs des deux adversaires firent plus de bruit que Festus quand il était en manque de carburant. Ils reposèrent leurs armes et leurs protections et se précipitèrent jusqu'à la table des Héros, où tous les autres demi-dieux étaient déjà rassemblés. Ils s'assirent face à face, Nico avait à côté de lui Piper et Leo, Cassie elle, Annabeth et Jason. Le déjeuner se déroula normalement à part deux, trois pizzas violettes et un coca explosif. Cassie partit avec Annabeth et Piper et Nico retourna dans son bungalow. Il retira sa veste, s'approcha de la fontaine à côté d'une fenêtre du salon et attrapa un drachme laissé à l'abandon sur une table voisine.

\- Ô Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, incanta-t-il, accepte mon offrande. Montre moi Hazel Levesque au Camp Jupiter.

Il lança la pièce dans l'eau et un arc-en-ciel apparut. Puis, les couleurs s'effacèrent et laissèrent place à sa demi-sœur à la peau sombre et aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Nico ! S'exclama celle-ci. J'allais justement t'appeler !

Elle était assise sur un canapé, Frank, le Canadien chinois -ou Chinois canadien ?- et fils d'Arès, non, de Mars, à ses côtés.

\- Salut Hazel, sourit-il, heureux de la voir. Salut Frank.

\- Salut, répéta celui-ci, un grand sourire sur le visage. Alors, comment ça va à la colonie ? Nos demi-dieux sont en forme ?

\- Plus que jamais, répondit Nico, ils ont la pêche, tu peux pas savoir. Le nombre de bungalows n'arrête pas de grandir. Et chez vous ? Reyna va bien ?

\- Oui, acquiesça la fille de Pluton. Elle est très occupée avec son poste et tout le travail pour les légions, les dieux mineurs, tout ça, mais elle va bien. Elle vous rendra visite dès que possible. Mais toi, Nico, toi, tu vas bien j'espère ? Tu n'as pas fait de vol d'ombres récemment ? Tu manges bien ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Tu...

\- Tout va bien Hazel, la rassura-t-il, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis Will me tuerait si je tentais ne serait-ce qu'un voyage jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Alors tant mieux, annonça-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait récemment ?

Nico songea à sa virée au cinéma avec Cassie mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Et puis il avait la flemme d'expliquer à Hazel ce qu'était un cinéma.

\- Pas grand chose, et vous ?

\- Non plus, soupira Frank. Le coach Hedge est venu nous rendre visite avec sa femme et son bébé, ce qui a mis pas mal d'agitation dans le camp mais à part ça, tout est tranquille.

Les trois demi-dieux se sourirent. Ces moments de tranquillité, ils les avaient bien mérité après ces longs mois, ces longues années de quêtes et de guerres incessantes, et ils comptaient bien en profiter jusqu'à ce que leurs chers dieux recommencent à faire des leurs.

\- Bon ben, profitez bien de vos jours au Camp et rendez-nous visite un de ces jours, proposa Nico.

\- Oui, compte sur nous, accepta Hazel. Au revoir Nico.

\- Au revoir, ajouta Frank.

\- Au revoir.

L'arc-en-ciel se dissipa et avec lui, les visages souriants de sa demi-sœur et de son petit ami. Il soupira et s'affala dans son canapé -noir, évidemment- et alluma sa console. Il joua tranquillement pendant environ deux heures quand il fut soudainement interrompu dans sa partie par un Will paniqué qui entra dans son bungalow comme un ouragan.

\- Nico ! Cria-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son écran.

\- Je vois que ton sarcasme s'améliore, c'est bien, mais on n'a pas le temps là, le pressa le fils d'Apollon.

Nico poussa un énième soupir et mit sa partie sur pause.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Solace ?

\- C'est Cassie.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Cassie ? Demanda le roi fantôme, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant lentement de lui.

\- Elle se bat en duel avec une fille d'Hécate.

\- Quoi ?!

Le demi-dieu se leva précipitamment et attrapa sa veste au vol, après quoi il suivit Will jusqu'à l'aire d'entraînement, où un un attroupement bruyant s'était rassemblé. Il s'avança à travers la foule à coups de «Pardon» et de «Laissez passer le fils d'Hadès» -étrangement le deuxième marchait beaucoup mieux-. Enfin, il parvint à passer devant et vit ce qui provoquait l'excitation des sang-mêlés. Comme Will le lui avait dit, Cassie était en train se battre farouchement contre une fille, une grande brune aux yeux cruels. Les enfants d'Hécate en général n'étaient pas de très bonne fréquentation -en même temps avec la déesse de la magie, de la brume et des morts pour mère, c'était compliqué- mais celle-ci faisait quasiment peur à voir, la haine dans ses yeux et l'amusement dans son sourire faisait froid dans le dos. Leur ''arène'' était un simple terrain de terre de plusieurs mètres de diamètre, les limites étant déterminées par des enfants d'Hécate qui se tenaient la main. Le sol était couvert de tâches de diverses couleurs et la fille de la magie elle-même avait les cheveux décolorés et une partie de sa jambe avait tourné au vert, mais mise à part quelques égratignures, elle était intacte. Cassie, de son côté, était en mauvaise posture. La blessure à son bras s'était rouverte et saignait, et sa cheville gauche paraissait anormalement gonflée. De plus, ses pupilles auparavant bleu clair étaient devenues noires, signe que Maria -Nico avait entendu son nom par quelques sang-mêlés- l'avait aveuglée. Il se rappela de sa phobie du noir et eut soudainement très, très peur pour elle. Il la regarda fixement, observa ses mouvements. Elle semblait s'entêter à rester recroquevillée et la tête baissée, sa dague de bois entre les mains, alors que visiblement sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné sur la manipulatrice de la brume. Et qui sait quelles horreurs Maria pouvait être en train de faire défiler devant ses yeux. Nico tenta de passer au travers des fils d'Hécate mais ceux-ci ne le laissèrent pas passer.

\- Si tu interviens, le prévinrent-ils, ça revient à la défaite de Cassiopée. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, puisqu'elle s'est mise dans ce pétrin pour toi.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le prince des Enfers.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna Calypso qui l'avait aperçu et rejoint. J'étais avec Cassie et Annabeth quand on a entendu Maria et sa bande parler sur toi. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elles ont dit -les gens parlent si vite de nos jours-, mais vu la tête de Cassie, ça ne devait pas être aimable. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a défiée. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours debout.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas.

Nico serra les poings. Il n'allait pas rester la à ne rien faire alors que Cassie se démenait par sa faute !

\- Cassie ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Calypso se boucha les oreilles juste à temps et pratiquement tous les sang-mêlés se turent en même temps. Au début, le roi fantôme crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais il la vit tressaillir imperceptiblement.

\- Laisse tomber, fils d'Hadès, lui cria Maria. À l'heure où nous parlons, elle revit ses pires souvenirs et si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu sur elle, ça ne doit pas être très beau à voir.

La fille d'Hécate rit et s'approcha de Cassie, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle sortit sa lame de son fourreau et la brandit au-dessus le cou de son adversaire.

\- Alors, mes frères, quel sera son sort ?

Les enfants d'Hécate se lâchèrent les mains et, tout en désignant Cassie, baissèrent le pouce vers le sol, vers les Enfers, vers la mort. Alors, en un instant, de nombreuses choses se passèrent simultanément : un sourire triomphant et malsain éclaira le visage de Maria, le cri de Nico se perdit dans celui de la foule, Cassie se redressa brusquement et enfonça sa pointe en bois dans l'abdomen de la fille d'Hécate, puis le silence revint. Tout ça en environ deux, trois secondes. Maria s'effondra et un de ses frères la porta à l'écart, alors qu'un fils d'Arès gravait le nom de Cassie comme vainqueur du combat. Nico se précipita sur Cassie, suivit par Calypso, Annabeth et Will.

\- Cassie ? L'appela-t-il en la soutenant alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Cassie !

\- N... Nico ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Les yeux du sang-mêlé s'écarquillèrent en constatant que les pupilles de la jeune fille n'avaient pas retrouvé leur si belle couleur d'origine. Il laissa à Will le soin de l'examiner pendant qu'il interceptait une fille d'Hécate qui s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Toi, l'appela-t-il, la fille d'Hécate.

\- O... Oui ?

\- Pourquoi la vision de Cassie n'est pas revenue ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop, les... les sorts de Maria sont très puissants... Il est possible qu'elle reste aveugle jusqu'à demain matin...

\- Jusqu'à demain ?! Cria Nico, outré.

\- D... Désolée... bafouilla la jeune fille, que le fils de la mort mettait visiblement mal à l'aise.

Nico claqua de la langue, de mauvaise humeur, et rejoignit les quelques demi-dieux qui étaient restés auprès de Cassie.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Elle a une entorse et une blessure au bras mais c'est superficiel, annonça Will au soulagement de tous, elle s'en est bien sortie.

La fille de l'arc-en-ciel leur offrit un sourire triomphant, qui ne fit qu'assombrir la mine du roi fantôme.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lui reprocha-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua celle-ci, et tu n'as aucun droit de m'en empêcher.

\- Oui ben, nous, on va y aller, déclara Annabeth en entraînant Calypso à sa suite.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois.

\- Bon, Cassie, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Nico, porte-la, ordonna Will.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, ordre du médecin.

\- Ok...

Le sang-mêlé obéit au grand blond et s'accroupit devant Cassie. Celle-ci s'accrocha à ses épaules et il se leva en douceur, vigilant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il la porta jusqu'au bungalow d'Apollon où Will lui donna de l'ambroisie et du nectar. Il lui fit une attelle et lui confia des béquilles. Le temps qu'on lui administre tous les soins, le soleil se couchait déjà. Nico l'accompagna jusqu'à son bungalow, où ses colocataires lui firent la fête puis la menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Le roi fantôme, lui, rentra une fois de plus seul dans son bungalow. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit -noir, surprise, mais avec des têtes de morts-. Il contempla le plafond pendant un moment et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, des images du duel de Cassie et Maria défilèrent dans sa tête. Avait-elle réellement prit ce risque rien que pour le venger? Ou y avait-il une autre raison qu'elle n'avait avouée à personne ? Nico secoua la tête. Inutile se s'encombrer de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait, de toute façon, pas répondre. Il songea ensuite à la peur du noir de la demi-déesse. Elle était sans doute liée à son passé tout aussi sombre. S'il y avait un point, et un unique point sur lequel il était d'accord avec Maria, c'était pour dire qu'elle devait être hantée de souvenirs quasiment aussi douloureux que ceux du prince des Enfers. Quelles pensées la traversaient alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre au cœur de cette obscurité, après que ses fantômes aient été rappelés à elle ? Soudain, le cœur de Nico manqua un battement. Cassie, seule, dans le noir ? Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de son bungalow en fusée pour se faufiler dans celui d'Iris -sauf exceptions, les bungalows n'étaient pas verrouillés, une simple serrure ne pourrait pas arrêter les enfants d'Hermès, de toute façon...-. Il se retrouva devant deux portes identiques et ouvrit délicatement celle dont ne s'échappait aucun ronflement. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée, mais au point où il en était... Si elle dormait il s'en irait, tout simplement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et referma la porte derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, la pièce était très colorée, dans les tons pastels. Cassie n'avait pas encore eu le temps de personnaliser l'endroit mais déjà traînait quelques affaires à elle : du matériel d'art, des CD, une guitare. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de son lit mais ne vit que ses cheveux dépasser de sa couverture. Il soupira imperceptiblement, soulagé. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il remarqua un mouvement. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que le sol sous ses pieds devenait progressivement noir. Il se retourna et constata que le reste de la pièce s'assombrissait à son tour. Il se précipita à nouveau vers elle et retira doucement sa couverture devenue noire. Cassie leva vers lui des yeux effrayés et remplis de larmes noires. Son cœur se déchira à cette vision. Même ses cheveux étaient devenus sombres.

\- Qui est là ? Murmura-t-elle, affolée.

\- C'est moi, je... je voulais voir si tu... si tu allais bien.

La jeune fille expira longuement.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Et puis, ça te dérange pas de t'infiltrer dans la chambre d'une femme, comme ça ?

\- Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai bien fait. Ça va mieux ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas trop, je... je ne vois rien autour de moi et j'ai l'impression que... que...

Les pupilles de la fille d'Iris s'humidifièrent à nouveau et ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

\- J'ai si froid...

Nico la prit dans ses bras, bien qu'étant le fils de la mort il n'ait pas vraiment de chaleur à lui offrir, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. À son grand soulagement cela parut l'aider puisque ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant et resta recroquevillée dans ses bras de longues minutes, à inspirer et expirer profondément. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit tout de même par s'écarter de lui.

\- Merci Nico, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi...

\- Ça marche pour toi aussi, fit l'adolescent en secouant la tête, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour avoir pris ce risque pour moi, pas plus que pour le cinéma. Alors merci à toi.

Cassie lui sourit et il en fit de même, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant, tu peux partir, lui proposa Cassie.

\- Oh, tu sais, au point où j'en suis, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Et si je ronfle ?

Nico rit doucement, il n'avait pas l'habitude.

\- Je te dirais ça demain.

La jeune fille se recoucha et remonta sa couverture, ferma les yeux, puis tendit la main. Dommage qu'elle ait été aveugle car les joues de Nico se teintèrent d'un très beau rose quand il lui offrit la sienne. Il resta à son chevet pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence, jusqu'à que sa respiration devienne régulière. Il lâcha sa main et la rangea sous sa couverture, puis quitta discrètement sa chambre. Il regagna son bungalow puis sa chambre, épuisé, et cette fois il s'allongea dans son lit pour de bon.


End file.
